Stormwatch
Stormwatch, once known as the Demon Knights, was a secret organization of metahumans created to protect the Earth. With it's existance spanning centuries upon centuries, Stormwatch was one of the most powerful groups in existance, despite a tumultuous history. Acting as an early line of warning from alien invasions for Earth, Stormwatch protected the planet from extraterrestrials before they could even make it. Nonetheless, aliens like the Daemonites, Darkseid, the Metalek and most notably, Superman himself, still made it past Stormwatch. Despite these instances, the organization remained the reason for Earth's survival. History Demon Knights When the Questing Queen sent the Horde to attack Little Spring, temporary residents of the city sprung to action to fend it. These residents, Jason Blood, Madame Xanadu, Vandal Savage, Exoristos, Sir Ystin, the Horsewoman and Al Jabr, defeated the Horde at the cost of Little Spring. A vision from Sir Ystin designated the group as the Demon Knights. After defeating Mordru and the Questing Queen, the Demon Knights came in conflict with Merlin and Lucifer in their quest to find the Holy Grail. After the Battle of Avalon, King Arthur created Stormwatch and Merlin renamed himself Adam One to protect the Earth against Brainiac. Stormwatch Around the 14th Century, what had become of the Demon Knights began to be known by the name Stormwatch. However, for a while, they continued to be known by some as the Demon Knights and the name spontaneously popped up in the group's archives. This was incorrect as King Arthur had officially declared the group to be Stormwatch and the original group of Demon Knights continued to use the name to search for the Holy Grail, as they had severed all ties to Adam One following the Battle of Avalon. Stormwatch eventually seceded leadership to what was called the Shadow Cabinet, a four member group that had the ability to negate the powers of the members of Stormwatch via it's inhuman entity. These members were called the Shadow Lords and they lived in the Bleed. Stormwatch gained it's headquarters by hijacking a Daemonite spaceship called the Eye of the Storm and then later using it as a base of operations in Hyperspace. When Stormwatch tried to come public they ended up sparking the Seven Years War before once again fading into the shadows. To erase existance of their earlier unveiling, Stormwatch, using alien technology, altering historical records, mindwiping people and provoking the French Revolution. However, they did work with the agency of SHADE, due to their similar objectives. For a while, Stormwatch was partnered with Martian Manhunter. They soon broke ties with the Shadow Cabinet. "New" Stormwatch At the beginning of time, Adam One was killed an even twelve times, altering the history of Stormwatch. As the Shadow Lords existed in the Bleed, they were aware of the changes made to their history and alerted the Storm King. He was then forced to rebuild Stormwatch from the ground up, re-recruiting members from the "previous" history of the group. The group continued to live in this parallel timeline for a few weeks until all changes reverted back to normal. Eventually, Stormwatch accepted the Shadow Lords leadership, with the Shadow Cabinet renaming their members the Storm Lords to better represent their alignment. Members * Jenny Quantum * Jack Hawksmoor * Apollo * Midnighter * Projectionist * Eminence of Blades * Engineer Former * Martian Manhunter * Shadow Lords ** Adam One Eye Future After the Carrier was pulled out of the Bleed, it was attacked by an unknown assailant: the very threat that they were created to combat. The group, despite it's power, was easily overwhelmed and destroyed. However, they nonetheless managed to send a signal out for help to SHADE. From SHADE, Ray Palmer, Amethyst and Frankenstein were sent to help. There they found only Hawkman to be alive. When the agents of SHADE and Hawkman went to investigate a signal, Ray stayed on board. There he learned that the threat Stormwatch was designed to stop, Brainiac, was arriving and that he was to be the new leader of Stormwatch. Category:Teams